The Beginning of the End
by Wafflelover06
Summary: WICKED had another Group. Group C. But what happened to them? Why weren't they in the Scorch Trials? Did they make it to Paradise? Who is immune and who isn't? This is the untold story of the lost group. OC SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Character Submit

**AN: Hi, yes it's me. I'm pretty sure you know it's me because you clicked on the tab. Oh well thought I'd let you know. This is a submit your own OC story. I know that there are a lot of these types of Fan Fictions but I just love them so so so so so so much I had to write on myself. I have 2 rules.**

**1. BE ORIGINAL! Please no copying personalities from the book or looks or any other things like that.**

**2. Have them be interesting and such. No Mary Janes.**

**I will use your OC if it is submitted and it doesn't break any of the rules. Use the form bellow, have fun and be creative!**

Historical Person:

Name based on Historical Person:

Age:

Gender:

Nationality:

Job:

APPEARANCE:

Hair color & length:

Eye color:

Bodily characteristics:

Facial Features:

Scars/Injuries/Medical Conditions:

PERSONALITY:

Overall attitude:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Disabilities/Illnesses:

Family (Your OC will not remember this is just incase I want to add something.):

Any Other Info:


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! This is that first chapter of my OC fan fiction. Please keep in mind that this glade isn't like the glade in the story because it has different people and rules and such. With out further ado here is chapter 1.**

**Also Java60072 is it ok if I change your OC's job and name? It's just we have way to many runners and there already is an Alex so her name is now Anne.**

**Also Guest is it ok if Mark is the Leader I kind of need one and he fits the bill. **

She began her new life in a dark dingy elevator type thing. Of coarse she didn't know what it was or where exactly she was. In fact she couldn't even remember _who_ she was. The only thing that came to mind was her name. Anne. Every so often the box (which she assumed was an elevator) would lurch to the side causing Anne to be thrown in that direction as well.

"Hello!?" She called out into the darkness hoping for a response, "Is anyone there?" Hearing nothing but the occasional screech of the box she slumped down in the corner and pondered her situation.

_Was it normal for girls her age to be thrown into a box with no memories_? _How old was she_? _How did she look_?_ Where was she_? There where a thousand more questions drifting through her mind, but she never got the chance to think about them before the box thing came to a sudden stop.

Anne could here voices coming from the outside. Perhaps the heavens had taken pity on her–and her stomach–and finally made her reach her destination. Although she was relieved for the awful ride to be over, she was not looking forward to what was beyond.

"Woohoo a new Greenie I'm so excited," Anne heard a boy say sarcastically. _Greenie_?

"Shut your hole Louis! The Greenie's probably scared out of his or her mind." Another boy yelled back. She took offense at this. Who where these people to assume she'd be scared. In fact there wasn't a moment where she had panicked. Well maybe once or twice. But it's not like they know that.

Anne heard a large thump and footsteps and knew instantly that someone was in the box with her. Backing away instinctively towards the wall her eyes flitted around in search of the person. When Anne spotted her–a girl with long sandy blonde hair and brown eyes– she began to assess the threat level. The girl was much taller than her; she was also toned and looked as if she could probably take Anne down.

"I can't find the, gosh darn, greenie!" the girl drawled in an odd manor. It was certainly different than the way Anne formed her words.

"Just keep lookin' I bet this greenie is less smart than Adam," the boy from earlier, Louis, said sneering. Whoever he was he had a problem with Anne and Adam.

"Louis can you please stop insulting Adam just because he made one mistake."

"Yeah a mistake that cost us weeks of work."

"You're the supervisor! You should have been watching!" the boy was getting angry and his sentences where getting sharper and more clipped.

"Will y'all just stop your arguing and get your ego in check!" The girl yelled at the two clearly annoyed. Seeing that the girl probably meant not threat Anne gathered her courage and stepped out from behind the crates where she'd been standing.

Seeing Anne the girls face brightened, "Never mind you're arguin' I think I found 'er!" The girl took a long look at Anne before sending a large grin and extending her hand.

"Who are you?" Anne demanded, gingerly taking her hand.

"Names Cat. You?"

"Anne," she said before continuing with, "Where am I and why am I here?"

"How about I take you outa this shucking box and then we'll talk?" Anne raised an eyebrow.

"How do I know you're not bloody axe murderers?"

"Well you'll find out if you come with me," Cat said chuckling. Alex decided that it was safe to take the girls hand, so she stepped forward and did just that. "Glad to see you came 'round." Cat said brightly, "Louis send us down some rope will ya?"

"Sure thing Kitty-Kat." The girl scowled at the nickname. Apparently it wasn't under her consent.

"Shut your dang mouth!" Cat called to him. The rope fell with a thud causing the box to lurch and Anne–still unsteady–to stumble. Cat sent her a look that said we've all been there, but remained silent as she grabbed the rope and shimmied up.

"Now just climb up the rope. Got it Greenie?" the boy, Mark, yelled down. Anne unsteadily grabbed the rope and began to pull her self up, only to stop short and fall with a thud again.

"Ha! The Greenie can't even climb a rope. Need some help Ms. Anne?" Louis called down, his tone dripping with resentment and sarcasm. At that Anne bristled. Now way she'd let that jerk make a fool of her. Grabbing the rope again she yanked her self up to the top and collapsed, panting, on the grass.

Finally Anne looked up. She saw that the two boys that had been bickering earlier stood before her. One offered her his hand saying, "Names Mark."

The boy wore thick-rimmed spectacles and had blonde hair that was falling into his eyes. What struck Anne as odd though was that his eyes appeared to be different sizes. Mark cleared his throat and Anne realized that she still hadn't taken his hand. Gratefully she let her self be pulled up before looking around.

They where in the middle of a wide grassy area, in one corner sat a small field in which a little girl was prancing around picking the ripe tomatoes that where laying there. The place seemed serene, well that was until Anne looked up. Her eyes widened. The Area was surrounded by huge walls, they where cracked and covered in thick vines.

"Mark, remind me again why I had to come greet the new Greenbean?" The boy, Louis, asked. Although Anne hated to admit it he was quite good-looking. He had short hair slightly spiked up in the front and an olive complexion. His eyes where emerald green and his lips where curved up into a slight smirk. The only thing that stood out was a scar, strait across his forehead.

"Because you where the only free hand available that could help me hold the rope," Mark said exasperated at Louis's smart-aleck remarks. Then directing his attention to the now impatient Cat he said, " Maybe you could give her the tour."

"Sure thang Markie-boy." Then wrapping her arm around the now very uncomfortable Anne, "Ready?"

**AN: So how did you like it so far? If your character didn't appear he/she will in the next chapter or so. Ok? Ok. So read and review if I got anything wrong with your character just tell me and I will fix it. Also Guest sorry 'bout the whole Canadian accent thing it's just hard to find words that would fit the context of the story. Oh well. :P.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all of the support it makes me feel warm and fuzzy! Also I will try to spend a decent amount of time with each character when I introduce them so I can explore their personality. This chapter is from Cat's perspective!**

Cat looked at the Greenie completely puzzled. She hadn't moved an inch, even after she'd been promised a tour. Anne just sat there becoming paler and paler.

"Greenie, if you want answers then you will have to pick up yer feet."

"Call me Anna it's less stiff sounding than Anne." Anna turned towards Cat, "And definitely better than Greenie." Cat chuckled at the serious tone in the Greenies voice. Anna did suite her better though. The girl had tan skin–perhaps a little deeper than her own–blue eyes and brownish-blonde hair, which seemed to give her a fun in the sun look. Anne was much too serious.

"Good that Anna, but we've better get goin' before Markie-boy goes after us for sittin' 'round." Anna nodded and finally began to walk forward following Cat.

They walked towards the fields nestled in the corner of the Glade, "These are the fields," Cat explained, "It's where we grow most o' our food. This is also where the Track-hoes work. They farm. I'm there Keeper and second in command." Cat sent Anna a smug smile.

And Anna sent her a puzzled look back. "Keepers are the bosses of each job," Cat continued, "There are quite a few jobs. Builders they well… build the Glade. Their Keeper is Louis, I would stay away till you're not such a Greenbean." Cat sent Anna a wink, "Don't let 'im fool ya. He can be a nice guy."

"Then there are the Med-Jacks, their Keeper is Alex. Not much of a talker, that girl, but the best and most strait forward Med-Jack we 'ave."

"Med-Jack?" Anna's mind was exploding at all of the new things she was learning, but she might as well get everything cleared.

"Med-Jacks are like doctors with a cooler name." Cat snickered at her own joke, "Then we have the Runners their Keeper is Eve, tough cookie she is. The Runners run the maze."

"The-the maze!?" Anna choked.

"Ah… the maze-"

"Cat! Cat!" There was a little girl named Toni sprinting towards them, "Have you seen my needle thingy?"

She had dirty blonde hair cut messily at chin length and bright blue eyes that sparkled with intoxicating charm.

She had been the Greenie before Anna, but what was strange was that she had a needle, which she had to poke into her forefinger and measure her sugar levels with. Cat pitied the poor girl stuck as a Slopper that had a painful needle prick to look forward to every morning.

"I think I saw it in the Homestead last." Cat narrowed her eyes, "Toni how many times have you lost that thing already today?"

Toni looked at the ground and mumbled, "Five or Six."

"I swear you lose that thang just to get outa work!"

Toni sent her an angel smile, "What gives you that idea?" She began to walk away, "You know what I think that I remember where I put it. Thanks for jogging my memory! Oh and say hi to the new Greenie for me!"

"That girl." She grumbled begrudgingly turning to Anna, "That's Toni, she was the Greenie before ya, she's a Slopper but any room you give her to clean doesn't get done. Ever."

Anna gave her a nod before saying, "Yeah that's cool, but the maze?"

"Yeah the maze. So you ever wondered why there are walls?" Anna nodded, "Well outside of them there's a Maze, a gosh darn maze, and the Runners try to find the way out."

"Why are we here?"

"To heck if I know!" Cat turned to Anna and sent her a warning look.

Anna quickly changed the subject perceiving the concealed message,"When do I get a job?"

"Well tomorrow you can start trying out for one," Cat said before continuing with, "Now come on I need to show you the homestead."

The two girls walked side-by-side towards the homestead, receiving looks from the Gladers they passed because Anna was well, the Greenie. They entered the Homestead slowly it was a two story house like thing. The first floor was a makeshift hospital and the second floor was where everyone slept. No exceptions.

"Yo Alex! Cori!" Cat hollered into the room.

"Be quiet Laura is still here from her nasty fall in the maze yesterday. She barely made it back and I would appreciate it if you would be quiet," Alex said stepping out from behind the crates, "Plus that girl is going to begin to complain the second she gets up and I need my peace." Cat nodded knowing Laura's temper from (quite a few) experiences.

Laura was a Runner with a temper. She had auburn hair and settled in gentle waves down to her waist and stunning blue-green eyes. Her face was sprinkled with freckles and she had a sharp nose that gave her a harsher look. Her lips (like Louis) often where smirking, Cat thought she did it in her sleep too.

Alex looked completely different she had her long black hair yanked back in a ponytail as usual and the same distant look that usually would creep a Greenie out. Honestly Alex creeped Cat out a little bit, she would murmur to her self and spend her free time in the Deadheads. That would creep anyone out.

Today she was wearing the same black sweater that had came into the box with her. Alex swore that it was important, but to Cat it looked like an unwashed hunk of junk.

"This is the new Greenie. Anna."

Alex gave a short and brief nod, "I'm Alex. Come to me with any of your medical needs." Alex said the same things to all of the Greenies; she was apparently not a socializer (no duh). "If you will excuse me I have some business to attend to."

Alex quietly padded out the door leaving a slightly confused Anna.

"She ain't a people person." Cat quickly explained hoping to help the Greenies ill ease. Anna nodded no quite convinced. There was something off about that girl, Alex.

"Umm… Cat have you seen Toni I found her needle in between my sheets." She heard Cori shuffle behind the stacks of papers and other supplies that crowded the front of the hospital. In Cat's opinion Cori was stunning, but she just wouldn't admit it.

The girl was a little shy towards new Greenies but she was really likeable once you got to know her. She had brownish-blond slightly wavy hair that ended past her shoulders and bangs that constantly fell over one of her eyes, which seemed to change from green to blue. Her face was sculpted with high cheekbones and a defined chin and her lips were a pale red. In shorter terms she was stunning.

"Yeah I saw 'er looking for it earlier." Cori stepped out from behind the stacks and looked at the Greenie.

"Hello…" She looked down at her feet shifting uncomfortably.

"Hi?" Anna responded looking puzzled.

"I think I'll go find Toni, nice to meet you…"

"Anna," Anna finished for her.

"Yes, Anna." She rushed out the door, waving goodbye to them. That girl was way to shy–with Greenies–for her own good.

"She's nice once you get to know 'er." Cat looked at the now swinging door and then to the very unwelcomed Greenie, "You know what, lets go see the Runners." Anna followed Cat out of the homestead. It was a ritual for everyone in the Glade to gather around the maze doors and greet the runners. Cat thought it was stupid but Mark begged to differ saying it would 'bring the Gladers together'. Honestly it just gave people more of an opportunity to argue.

"I refuse to do that, the other way would be faster!" She heard Amy growl in frustration.

"Yeah, but it would cost more materials!" Louis responded. Those two where at each other's throat every day. It got old and it got old FAST.

Amy was a Builder and technically Louis was her superior, but they were more like equals when it came to decisions. Both were snappy and had big opinions but that's really where the sameness ended. Amy had long red hair that ended by her waist and brown/amber eyes. She was decently tall and incredibly independent. In fact that's why Louis and her where considered equals because she wouldn't take an order for the life of her.

Cat turned to Anna, "If you'll excuse me I have some hot-headed Builders to deal with, just stick 'round 'ere and I'll be back."

**AN: So how did I do? If your characters a Runner (minus Laura but she will have a big part) they will show up in the next chapter also Betsy will have a part in the next chapter again. Don't give up! I tried to mention everyone (minus the runners but hey will have a big part in the next chapter) in this chapter.**

**Runnow11: I tried to update as fast as possible I might even update again tomorrow! I can't wait to write Eve you should see what I have in store for her. Poor girl. *Evil laugh*!**

**Nerdicarp: I'm glad that you like that Mark's the leader he just seemed like the perfect candidate.**

**Guest: Glad that you want me to update it makes me feel warm and fuzzy!**

**Guest: I hope that I included your character, if not he/she will be in the next chapter!**

**Guest: Yeah, the review system is messed up. I have to moderate Guest reviews before they become public, so that is why your reviews weren't showing up. I just have to get off my lazy butt and moderate them. Thanks for the picture on how Cori looks it really helped me get and idea of how she looks in my mind. **

**Guest: Glad that you like Cat and the way I write her! I made her keeper of the Track-hoes and second in command! Maybe I will give her a romantic interest you'll just have to wait and see!**

**I need one more OC but this has very specific guidelines. It has to be a boy and he has to be a cook. I hate limiting people's imaginations but I really need someone like that. You can submit an OC and I will choose whom I think fits with the Glade the best. It has the same guidelines as before.**

**P.S Tell me if I did something wrong with your character and I will fix it.**

**P.P.S. If your interested in your character getting into a relationship please just PM me or put it in the comments.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi it's me again, but I suppose you already know. This chapter in in the POV of Eve. This will explore the closeness between the runners specifically Laura and Eve. I hope you like this one!**

**Java60072: Change of plans again! Anna can be a runner, cause it turns out I'm one short.**

Eve turned the last corner swiftly barely taking a second glance at the actual way she was turning. Amy and Louis's bickering was enough to guide her back to the Glade without needing any more instructions.

"LOUIS!" She heard Amy screech.

"AMY!" Louis mimicked.

"Oh will y'all just shut up!"

Eve rolled her eyes a warm welcome as usual. Mark had the whole Glade gather around the entrance of the maze for her and Laura (well only her today). It was supposed to make Eve feel honored, but honestly it really just stressed her out more. All the pressure of trying to find away out and then coming back empty handed disappointing all of your comrades got to her sometimes.

Sprinting into the Glade she yelled, "I'm back! Ready for my warm welcome!" All heads turned to her and her dramatic entrance. She could see the new Greenie twiddling her thumbs as Cat walked over to break Amy and Louis–who looked like they were going to get into a fistfight–apart.

"Did you find anything?" Betsy asked skipping over to her she had her long honey blonde hair swept over her frail shoulders.

"Yeah Eve!" Betsy's partner in crime, Toni, continued. Eve ruffled Betsy and Toni's hair.

"Not today girls, sorry." They both frowned and gave her a solemn nod.

"Okay, then I hope you will tomorrow." Toni flashed her a smile.

"Yeah I really wanna watch TV again," Betsy added. The girl had tried to ask for a TV once but to no ones surprise it didn't come up with the supplies. The creators didn't want the Gladers to know anything about the outside world at all.

"I'm sure you will," Eve reassured the two youngest Gladers, but really it was more like she was reassuring her self. Each day that she ran the maze the more hopeless and desperate she became. One day Eve knew she would crack. She brushed back her long black hair and started to walk towards to homestead only to be stopped–much to her annoyance–by Mark.

"Eve," Mark said, "Have you found anything?" She simply shook her head. Mark was never as disappointed as the others when she came back with nothing. He was pretty nonchalant about being stuck in a maze.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nope, nothing as usual, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on Laura." Eve shoved past Mark and hobbled to the homestead still breathing hard. She felt horrible it felt as if Laura's injury was her fault.

_"__Come on Eve!" Laura yelled back she had a slight accent, which barely dusted her voice. Laura was panting hard and her movements had become less controlled. Laura and Eve had met up after running their sections and were currently jogging back to the Glade._

_"__Laura be careful; this part of the maze is uneven!" Eve yelled back at her, hoping that Laura would heed her words. As usual though Laura did the opposite; she sped up._

_"__Come on slow poke!" Laura looked back sticking her tongue out. Unfortunately while looking back she didn't notice the large crack that she was approaching._

_"__Laura look out!" Eve shouted, but it was too late. Laura caught her foot on the large crack in the floor. She hit the floor with a yelp instantly being knocked out. Crack. Her foot twisted in an odd position and Eve rushed forward to help her out._

_Laura's eyes were closed and her breathing was rapid and shallow. She had a bruise on her face and a scratch down the side that had hit the floor._

_"__Laura you idiot!" Eve felt sick to her stomach. It was her fault. She should have told Laura to be more careful. Gently she grabbed Laura and carried her bridal style back to the Glade. Not that she would tell Laura, that girl would be down her throat for 'humiliating' her like that._

_"__Alex! Cori!"_

_"__What's up mate?" Cori hollered towards Eve with her usual accented charm. She was walking towards Eve slowly with Alex by her side._

_"__Laura's injured. No duh." Alex bluntly said not seeming worried. Eve swore that Alex didn't care about anyone._

_"__Laura's injur- wait what!?" Cori sprinted towards Eve who had collapsed on the ground coated in sweat from the strain of carrying another person. Laura was lying limply down by Eve's side, her blood seeping into the grass staining it ruby red. Cori nimbly swooped Laura up on shoulders and carried her back to the homestead._

Eve had never felt so embarrassed, she had let down Laura and now they were short one runner. Even at the memory she could feel a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Laura?" Eve quietly walked in.

"Yeah?" She heard a grumpy voice growl from behind the stacks of stuff that crowded the front of the homestead. Eve walked back to find Laura had her arms crossed and a huge white gauze pad taped to the side of her face. One of her eyes was swelling up and her mouth was stuck in a permanent scowl. She was sitting up in her bed staring at the walls.

"Are you OK?"

"Do I look OK!?" Laura snapped, "I'm stuck here for the next few weeks with Alex. She is creepier than the buggin' beetleblades!" She angrily tugged at the heart shaped locket that hung around her neck. Laura refused to show anyone what was inside, but the way she never let anyone touch the locket made all of the Gladers think that it was important.

"Yeah, that's unfortunate…" Eve really didn't know what to say so she just awkwardly scratched the back of her neck.

"Look I know what you're going to say 'that was stupid' and 'you should be careful'. But I was just having a little fun because as you know running the bloody maze gets REALLY boring after a while. If you're here to lecture me about being careful both Mark and Cat beat ya to it." Laura spat. She grimaced and closed her eyes.

"I get that the maze is starting to feel repetitive. I get that you're starting to feel hopeless. I get it! In fact I feel it too!" Laura's eyes snapped open at the sudden harshness in Eve's tone, "But we can't give up! Then we lose it all!" She stood up to make her point.

Eve couldn't lose her runner, Glader, and most importantly her friend.

"Who said I gave up!?" Laura took it as a challenge and her eyes burned with the same passion as they usually did.

"There's my friend," Eve chuckled.

"It's lunch time!" Laura complained, "And I can't even make it because of my bum ankle." She shifted annoyed.

"I'll grab you an extra large portion, don't worry."

**AN: This chapter was really fun to write and I really enjoy writing Eve and Laura. I'm thinking that they could be really close friends kinda like the way Newt and Alby were friends of Minho and Newt. I am going to try to post again tomorrow too (maybe even today).**

**PokeGirl Blue: It's a good thing that you said that it's OK for Amy to be in a relationship because I've got the BEST idea. I won't tell you though. :P.**

**Guest (with Cori): I attempted (emphases on attempted) to add a few Australian words in there but I just can't seem to fit it in. Post in the comments if you have any words that could be used like 'bloody' or 'buggin' in a British accent. About her getting into a relationship Cori doesn't really have anyone she really 'fits' with in the Glade but I am still looking for a cook so that might change. Thank you for the support it makes me feel so awesome.**

**Datgirl45: I am really glad that you like Toni I tried to give her a really likeable kid-like persona. I am also really glad you like Cat she is super fun to write and I'm sure softball007 appreciates it too. Thanks for the awesome review!**

**softball007: I am so glad that you like the way I write Cat! I feel like she is such an awesome character, but every character ****_must_**** have their flaws so I will include that in an upcoming chapter. Thanks for the continued support it makes me feel so special that you take the time in your day to read my story.**

**asdfghjkl: Thank you for the****_ super easy _****name to write *cough* not *cough*. Yeah, I wasn't planning on having Alex in a relationship except maybe a close friend one. She is supposed to be creepy and I'm glad that you like the way that I write her. I also am glad that you like Anna and Cat are supposed to be pretty badass, and I think that it's great that's perceived that way. Anyway thanks for the continued support.**

**Nerdicarp: I don't know if I will put Mark in a relationship but I might. I've got ideas for all of the characters that I will not tell you, but thanks for the continued support and awesome feedback!**

**Runnow11: Oh don't worry all of the characters will have something to deal with emotionally and/or physically so Eve isn't alone, but I'm glad that you enjoy the chapters and look I did update today! Hooray for me for getting off my butt and typing up a chapter. Thanks for the awesome support!**

**Guest (with Louis): Its great you gave me the green light because I've got the perfect person for Louis (but I'm not telling you). I'll try to make it apparent (but not obvious) in the next few chapters and I'll try to make him overprotective, after all he is your character! Thanks for the continued support!**

**Look back and count how many times I said 'glad' in the response section –.– derp.**

**I still need a cook! Anyone (even if you have already submitted a character) can enter. There are only a few guidelines 1. It has to be a boy 2. He has to be a cook. Other than that go wild (following the original submitting form) and come up with the best character you can. I will chose that I think corresponds the best with the other Gladers and my favorite! Let the games begin. May the odds be ever in your favor #Mockingjay.**

**Thank you for all of the continued support it is awesome and see you guys in the next chapter! Please tell me if I did anything wrong with your character.**

**-Lover of Waffles**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: What is up guys? Me? Nothing much. I do have a lot in my schedule this weekend though. I will try to update as much as possible (with good quality chapters). This chapter is from our most favorite Keeper of the Builders, Louis.**

**Ps. Thank you for the cook softball007! I really needed one and he fits the bill! **

Today Amy was getting on Louis's nerves even more. She did the opposite of whatever he told her to do and always seemed to pick a fight. Good thing that Mark had banned bad words because Louis might have scarred Toni and Betsy of life.

Currently he was standing in the dinning hall as far away from Amy as possible because Cat was discussing the Glade with Mark so she wouldn't be here to break them apart if things got bad. He walked up to George who sent him his signature arrogant smile. That boy was a major flirt and no one took him to seriously.

George was tall. Really tall. He was the tallest person in the Glade. You would think that his height intimidated Louis, but it just made him want to knock George down a peg or two.

"Is there something wrong with your face?" He asked not in the mood for George's larger than life attitude. He had light brown hair and icy blue eyes; Louis supposed that he was pretty good looking.

"What's with the fowl mood Louie?" Louis scowled at George and the ridiculous nickname that he had given him.

"Shut your mouth George, or should I do it for you?" George put his hands up in surrender, but never said anything in return instead he passed Louis his food. Louis walked off towards Adam who gave him a smile as if to say 'I know that you're in a bad mood so I'm going to try to fix it'. Louis hated that smile.

"So, Louis what are we going to build tomorrow?" Adam asked. He had been attached to Louis since the day he showed up in the box and Louis had given him the tour. Since then Louis had hated every Greenie that had come through, he didn't need another Adam.

"I already told you five times!" Louis replied irritated. Adam had dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wasn't the smartest person, but Adam was strong and he knew his way around a hammer so unfortunately Louis had been stuck with him as a Builder.

"You told me what we were going to do yesterday for today, remember?" Louis scowled. He hated when Adam was right.

"More upgrades on the Runners' shack." That's what he and Amy had been arguing about earlier. She had wanted to fix up that walls first because it would save time but cost more resources and Louis had wanted to do the floors first because it would do the opposite. That girl irritated him more that Adam or any of the Greenies.

In the end though Louis had won–much to Amy's annoyance–because Cat had agreed with him. She said that 'they had all of the time in the world but limited resources', and since she was second in command her word out ruled both of theirs. That's why they almost got into a fistfight. Louis swore another day arguing with Amy and he would snap her or she would snap him.

"Louis, Louis, Louis!" Louis snapped back out of his thoughts and sent Adam a glare.

"What!?"

"You just spaced out for a moment."

"Am I not allowed to do that!?" Louis was past irritated and he couldn't keep his composure much longer. Adam took the hint and looked away mumbling something like 'sheesh', but Louis stood up, his chair legs scraping the floor, and stormed out to find some peace and quiet where no one could annoy him any longer.

It was not one of Louis's best days. He had woken up with a major bed head and a headache. Then he had to listen to Adam ramble on about something in someplace that he couldn't remember. Then he had Eve down his throat about the conditions of the Runners shack and finally he and Amy had bickered like there was no tomorrow. Worst of all there was a girl he just couldn't get out of his head.

Louis hadn't noticed where he had been walking until he ran strait into Alex.

"Hello Louis," she greeted him in a monotonous tone, "What brings you here?" The other Gladers stayed far away from the deadheads and Alex (who knows what she was doing). Even Louis stayed away from her, but today (unfortunately) his feet had brought him right to the place Alex spent her time.

"Hi Alex," He shifted uncomfortably, "I just didn't notice where I was going."

Alex rolled her eyes, "If you think I'm creepy than just say so."

Louis raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?"

"I don't get visitors. Ever," She gave him a look, "Unless…"

"Unless what!" He demanded forgetting whom he was talking to.

"Well unless… unless, you need help from the Beyond."

"The Beyond?"

"Well, the creators that sent us here are from Beyond." It was official; Alex was a lunatic.

"Sure and I bet the Grievers are from Beyond to," he snorted.

"Yes and the beetleblades too."

"You know what I think that was Adam calling, it must be evening job time. See ya." Louis sprinted away as fast as he could, but not before hearing Alex say one last thing.

"Don't worry about her!" Alex could read everyone like an open book, perhaps that's why most of the Gladers–except of coarse Cori–stayed away from the girl.

Louis felt his face heat up, but he forced himself to slow down and walk the last stretch towards Adam. He was currently leaning on the doorway chatting away with Amy who stood there her eyes glazed over, that was until she saw Louis and her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Oi, Adam and Amy get your butts in gear we've got some building to do, change of plans we can start on the Runners' shack today!"

"Cool! Lets go!" Adam said excitedly. He always was happy to help improve the Glade, "And try not to kill each other, thank you very much." The walked off towards the Runners' hut in silence until Louis spoke up

"As you may know we will be fixing up the floors first…" That seemed to set Amy off.

"I can't spend another minute near you, let alone the whole evening, you know what, I think I'm going to ask Eve if I can be a Runner and help her out 'till Laura gets better. Humph," Amy turned her nose up in a dramatic gesture and balled her fists. Clearly she still hadn't gotten over that Louis had won.

"No need to be a sore loser Amy."

"No need to be such a jerk Louis."

Louis growled at Amy and tensed his shoulders, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Look guys, no need to-" Adam tried.

"Shut up!" They yelled in perfect sync. At this point the arguing Gladers had gotten a bit of attention and someone had run off to get Cat because she was only one who could calm the two Builders down. They had tensed, balled their fists and looked about five seconds from attacking each other and breaking the number one rule.

"Alright stop yer arguin'!" Cat sprinted towards them and grabbed the back of the shirt collars. Pulling them apart she gave them both a glare, "I'm tired of this constant bickering you two will have to learn to stand each other."

"I couldn't stand the arrogant jerk if I tried, "Amy spat yanking her self from Cats grip and dejectedly leaning against the wall.

"I couldn't stand that pompous brat if I wanted to!" Louis retorted doing the same thing

"You jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Thick-headed Bozo!"

"SHUT UP!" Cat had finally had enough, "I never thought I would have to say this, but I'm calling a meeting of the Keepers to sort you two out. Back here in an hour! Got it!?" Both Builders nodded and stalked off on opposite directions. Louis was furious; he was in trouble because of Amy's idiotic behavior.

"Gahh!" He yelled at no one in particular. This was _definitely_ not one of Louis's best days.

**Runnow11: Thank you for the continued support I'm really glad that you like the way I write Eve she is such a great character open for lots of development.**

**softball007: I love writing Cat! She is an all around great character and I think that your other character will be too. You have no idea what I have in store for both of them, hehehe.**

**Rachel: Thanks for letting me call you Rachel it makes my life so much easier also thanks for the slang words it makes writing Cori A LOT easier because I'm never sure how to write accents. Sorry for not using your other OC I just don't like having to many characters to juggle.**

**Creator of Laura: Aww I'm glad that you're looking forward to see Laura in action, but she is injured so it might be a few chapters. Thanks for giving me the green light for the relationship stuff I love me my options!**

**DatGirl45: Yeah I thought that the 'partner in crime' thing would be pretty awesome. I will have a chapter exploring their friendship as well, in the near future.**

**AzgardianGrizzly: Aww thanks for the review, it really means a lot because I really love your story it is FANTASTIC. I feel you about the character juggling business, I always have to check who I need to feature more and who I need to feature less and then I have to balance it out, talk about a pain. It's still really fun to write this fan fiction though and all of the support is an added bonus!**

**Soccor235lover: Sorry 'bout not using you character it's just I really don't need anymore 'mischievous jerk' types. As you can see in this chapter I have enough of those already, but I hope you can look past that and still enjoy the story.**

**Tell me if I did anything wrong with your character and I will fix it ASAP. You people are so awesome! Thanks for so much support it means a lot and don't worry if your character wasn't featured too much in this chapter he/she will be in the next ones.**

**If it isn't obvious enough who Louis likes I don't know what is, but imma gonna take it slow.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all of the support it means a lot to me! This chapter will be in the POV of Cori. With out further ado here it is.**

Cori didn't understand why Louis and Amy were constantly arguing, but regardless they did and of coarse Cat had called a meeting to deal with it. Cori went to the Keepers meetings in place of Alex because she had said 'I don't care what happens'. Alex didn't offer her opinion often anyway.

Cori walked through the still night towards the Runners' Shack where the meeting was to be held. That was Cat not thinking through her words. She had said 'back here in an hour', which implied that the meeting was going to be held on the outside of the Runners' shack

Cori shivered and pushed through the crowd of Keepers (Eve and George) and stood next to Cat who was trying to get the both of their attention. The Greenie stood next to her looking completely confused.

"Cat why'd ya bring the Greenie?"

"She's my responsibility so she sticks with me."

"What are we doing here!?" Anna demanded.

"Well Louis and Amy were at it again so we're going to solve their issues once and for all," Cori explained.

"Oh, at wh-"

"ALRIGHT!" Cat shouted in a final attempt to get the Keepers attention. The chatter quieted down until you could hear the hypothetical crickets, "Ok if you have been 'ere for more than 1 hour you probably know that those two," she pointed towards the sulking Builders, "can't stand each other."

Mark stepped forward because he was after all the Leader, "Alright anyone have any ideas how to sort them out."

"A night in the Slammer would do them good," Eve, said narrowing her eyes at both Builders because their bickering had delayed upgrades on the Runners' Shack.

"Psh that would solve their problem for a day not more," George, the Keeper of the cooks, scoffed, " I recommend constant supervision, that way they can't get into fights."

"No way," Louis said.

"Not happening," Amy continued.

"I don't think you're really in a position to argue," Anna pointed out.

"Greenies got a point." Mark said pushing up his glasses, "But that wouldn't work either because they have to learn to stand each other."

Both Builders rolled their eyes. "Never going to happen."

"I've got it!" Cori spoke up, "What if we just make them spend every waking second with each other until they either get tired of arguing, go crazy or both."

"Good that," George said probably wanting to drive Louis crazy. It was well known they couldn't stand each other, then again Louis couldn't stand more than half the people in the Glade, but if he did like you then he could be pretty thoughtful.

"It doesn't sound like a half bad idea, but someone has to make sure that they don't murder each other," Cat said.

"Laura can watch and yell if something bad happens," Eve said knowing that Laura probably wanted to do something useful after sitting around all day.

"Good idea," Cori said.

"Meeting adjourned, I'll go get Laura and we can start today. You two aren't leaving each others side until you can get through a day with out murder, arguing or threats of murder."

Cori walked off back towards the homestead only to be stopped by Anna again.

"Wait!"

"Rack off Greenie I'm tired and I want some sleep before the screaming starts." Cori decided that the Greenie was probably O.K. if Cat liked her, so she no longer avoided Anna, but it didn't mean that she wanted Anna's company right now.

"It's Anna! Cori why can't I remember anything!? Why are we freaking here!?"

"Do you think I know!" Cori snapped.

"It was worth a try."

I can tell you something though, that's why the Runners run the maze, to find out why we are here."

"Then I'll be a Runner."

"Runners are only the best of the best, it takes a long time to become one." Cori scoffed at Anna's slight over confidence.

"Yeah, but from what I heard your one Runner down."

"I suppose, but I'm not the person to ask, go talk to Eve and maybe you can learn how to run, that girl probably has a training camp for learning ho to run. Left, right, left, right."

"I guess I will go ask Eve." Anna walked away slowly shaking her head.

"Good luck with that!" Cori snorted Anna had no idea who she was dealing with.

"Wait who's Eve?"

"That girl who came running in from the maze today."

"Anna! Where are you?" Cat called.

"Better go, see you."

"Yeah see you."

Click. Whir. Clack. Cori's ears pricked up. Those were Griever noises. They rarely came this close to the Glade at night, but the noises seemed to get louder and louder and louder until they were just outside the door. Cori heard a thump. No one seemed to notice, but her.

Then the noises began to fade again until they were gone. Cori shook the feeling that something was off.

The next day Cori woke up to a scream, an ear splitting shriek. She begrudgingly pulled herself off of the hammock that had been hung in the back of the second level of the homestead. She expected some kind of cockroach or bloody injury, but instead what she got was even more frightening. It was Will.

_A few months ago:_

_"__Cori come on, we'll be late for when Eve comes back!" Will called to her; he was a Med-Jack along with Cori. The boy had light brown hair and sea green eyes, "And then Mark will have a hissy fit!"_

_"__I'm coming keep your pants on!" Cori sprinted out of the homestead and towards the maze entrance. The Gladers stood there watching impatiently; the same routine got old after awhile. Laura sprinted into the Glade shaking her head to say that she had found nothing new._

_"__Same bloody maze." She shook her head and collapsed on the ground to wait for Eve._

_It was getting late and Eve was still nowhere to be seen._

_"__Where's Eve?" Betsy questioned unaware of the rising tension. Tori still hadn't been brought into the Glade so Betsy mostly bugged the older Gladers._

_"__Still in the Maze," Mark said gravely gazing at the doors._

_Then the walls began to close with a sickening shriek and everyone's stomach lurched in worry. It looked hopeless until a figure appeared in the corridor sprinting at top speed. It was Eve. She was almost at the maze doors, but it didn't look like she was going to make it. _

_Eve was 10 feet or so from the doors when Will lurched forward. He shot into the maze and threw Eve forward back into the Glade in turn shoving himself farther into the maze. Will looked back and gave them a solemn nod as the maze doors closed trapping him out._

Cori's face paled as she looked at Eve–she was a Runner and was always the first one out into the maze so that's why she had seen Will first. It was the same Will that had 'died' a few months ago, but this Will was in a coma.

"What ha-happened?"

"Well I came out here and he was just lying there on the thresh hold of the maze and well, I may or may not have yelled out of shock."

"Wait a moment there's something there." Cori reached down and pulled out a slip of paper from Will's clenched hand.

_Trust me the more Gladers you have the better_.

_-Wicked_

**AN: HA! I bet you thought I would give you some more details but I won't. To bad.**

**Rachel: Aww thanks for all of the support! I hope you like the way I wrote Cori she was really fun to write and I cant wait for you to see what I'm going to do. Thank you for the continued support.**

**Runnow11: I clarified in this chapter who the Leader is but just in case you missed it I am going to restate, Mark is the leader. I tried to give every character something that would help develop their personalities, for example I stuck Louis with Amy so he would learn not to be so jerky, but that's all I'm going to say.**

**PokeGirl Blue: Thanks I really like writing her she is super spunky. I think you gave an OC that is due for some great character development, which is fabulous! Thank you for the compliment and the continued support!**

**softball007: I picked your character because he was different from the other characters and her would really balance out the Glade. Thanks for the awesome support and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Java60072: Thank you for the compliments it makes me feel very special! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Newtie: Thank you for the compliment! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Tell me if I did anything wrong with your character and I will fix it ASAP! Don't worry the action won't rise for a while, though I will just leave you guys in awful suspense! *EVIL LAUGH*!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I won't be updating the whole thanksgiving until Sunday because I will have NO WIFI! Kill ME NOW! This chapter will be in the POV of Mark, the leader of the Glade.**

Now many things didn't unsettle Mark. Being stuck in a giant maze? No biggie. Being surrounded by bloodthirsty monsters. Psh. Having another Glader come back to life? Now that was really really creepy.

It had been about a week since Will had 'come back to life', but of coarse he had been in a coma so the Gladers really didn't know if it had been the original Will. He tended to mumble things in his coma like 'wicked' and 'subject C8'. No one new what 'subject C8' meant, but WICKED is what the signature on the note had been.

The note was probably the most unsettling part about the whole ordeal. What had 'WICKED' meant? Would something happen to all of the Gladers? Mark couldn't let himself shaken by it. He had to be there for them.

No one spoke about it, but he could tell that the Gladers were tense. They snapped at each other more often and sometimes the rational decisions weren't the ones that were made.

"Mark? Mark!? MARK!?"

"What!? Huh?"

"What're we gonna do 'bout the note and Will." Cat looked at him expectantly after all he was the one with the plans.

Mark shrugged, "Nothing. There's nothing we can do. If you haven't noticed we don't exactly have detectives here."

"Yeah, but we can't do nothin'! We can't pretend that Will coming back was just an accident. Don't lie to me. You can 'ear it to. The Grievers are coming closer to the Glade each night and the maze doors are closing later and later. There's just a matter of time before the Grievers reach us before the maze doors close."

"Well… we'll have to wait until Mr. Coma wakes up and we can interrogate him, until then there really is nothing we can do."

"I suppose… but on to other matters. Toni and Betsy. Mark they're just kids!"

"But they're smart kids."

"Yeah but-"

"MARK! CAT!" Marks ears pricked up at the sound of his name, "He's awake!"

Both he and Cat scrambled to their feet and sprinted off towards the homestead only to stop short when a–slightly–crazed Will comes running out of the homestead followed by a limping Laura. Laura wasn't completely healed, but in a few more days she would be able to run the maze again. If they had a few more days that is.

"STOP!" She screamed but to avail, Will just keeps running until he reached a wall and pulled out a wickedly sharp knife. Laura turned to Mark, "Sorry 'bout the bloody knife, he just snatched it and ran the second the buggar woke up." Mark winced at her word choice.

"Stay away! Where am I! Why can't I remember anything!?" His wails became more choked as he went on. Will's eyes brimmed with tears, "The Grievers. They're coming, coming!" Will seemed taken aback, "Wait, what are Grievers?"

"Will!" Mark heard a voice call. It was Cori and Alex. While Alex was walking slowly in a relaxed manner, Cori was at a full sprint relief evident in her eyes. Cori and Will had been really close before he had 'died'.

As she got close Will pointed his knife at her, Cori stopped dead in her tracks about 5 feet from him.

"Who are you!"

A look of hurt passed across Cori's face, "Will-"

"How do you know my name!"

"Will, calm down and we will explain, put down the weapon." She coaxed him slowly getting closer as if approaching an injured animal.

Will lowered the weapon, but distrust laced his eyes. Cori creeped forward and put out her hand.

"Well don't just stand there! Gimme the knife, trust me you could take any of us down without it."

"Fine." He muttered placing the blade begrudgingly in Cori's hand most likely figuring out he couldn't take all of them, "But if you think of pointing that at me…"

"Trust me we won't," Mark said finally stepping forward to help Cori out.

"That's what they always say," but a small smile betrayed his hardened look.

. . . . . .

Mark scratched his head, "So you really don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

"No for the last time I don't remember _anything_ except the words 'subject C8'. Don't ask me what they mean because, trust me, I don't know!"

Mark sighed, "Then you're free to go. Ask Cat to give you the tour she should be waiting outside." After an hour of interrogating Will, he had gotten nothing except some mumbo jumbo words.

Mark walked outside and pushed his glasses up in the manner that he did all of the time. Sighing he observed the Glade. People were continuing life as normal. Well as normal as life in the Glade got. Mark knew something was going to happen and when it did it would change the Glade forever.

"Aww come on Eve!"

"Go away George."

"Just one kiss then I'll leave you alone."

Mark saw Eve turn around and growl, "Never going to happen."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I wish that it wasn't so late then I could just jump into the maze and my problems would be solved!"

Mark frowned. He had been interrogating Will for a whole day? Not just an hour? Glancing at the maze doors he sent a silent prayer to the creators _please let them close please_.

"I hate you!"

"Well, I hate you more!"

"I hate you the most!"

"I hate you so much that's indescribable!"

He let the familiar noises of the Glade calm him down. They would all be all right. Everything would be OK.

A few minutes later–much to Marks relief–the maze doors closed and they would be safe for at least one more night.

There was just one thing that he couldn't get out of his head.

Subject C8.

**HA HA HA *wipes tears from eyes* well you though that the next chapter would have action! HA I just love disappointing people. Well not really, but I won't let you find answers just yet. Sorry about the short chapter I just didn't have much time.**

**MazeRunnerlover2002: Aww thanks for the support it means a lot to me and I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones sorry it took so long to write it's just with all of the writing, editing, and homework it took me a while to finish. Plus I really wanted to think about what I wanted to happen.**

**softball007: Oh Cats scar will be explained in a chapter don't worry… or maybe you should worry. Thank you for all of the continued support and reviewing.**

**Newtie: Thank you for the awesome support it means the world to me and I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones. Don't you just love cliffhangers?**

**Datgirl45: Stupid Microsoft and your dang spell check! Sorry 'bout spelling Toni like Tori guess I wasn't paying attention while auto correcting… thank you for the awesome comment and I hope you like this chapter. PS sorry for the kinda anti-climax, but there will be a real one in a few chapters.**

**asdfghjkl: THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! Whew, now that I have gotten that out I can address your review in more depth. Oh it's OK that you didn't leave a review for each chapter it's not required plus the long one you left this time is wonderful! I'm glad that you like the story so far and I hope that the conflict was beginning to rise enough for you. Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that they are adorable. Join the club! We have cookies… this chapter was from Marks POV, which helped raise the tension.**

**Guest who submitted Adam: Good that you like the way I write Adam, I'll describe Amy Laura and Eve more in the chapters to come, but in the mean time if it helps you can check their character profiles.**

**Java60072: Glad that you like Anna she will come into play more in the next few chapters just you wait!**

**To any other person who reads I hope you like it and review I appreciate every view and review I get! Thanks for all of the support!**

**If I did anything wrong with your OC just tell me!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the support! I guess I really have nothing to say, but sorry for keeping you in suspense for so long I took a vacation in a place with no WIFI. Anyway that's beside the point. Here's the next chapter from, the ever so mysterious, Alex. Also if you're squeamish about lan**

_Alex sat on a plush red chair gazing fondly at the little girl that had dozed off in a small crib. The dream seemed peaceful at first, until the baby's eyes shot open and she began to wail. Alex stuck her finger into the crib in an attempt to stop the baby's sickening wail. The baby grabbed onto Alex's finger and seemed to calm down, until Alex's finger turned into a bone and the baby's eyes turned pure black. The baby began to cackle and wail._

Waking with a start Alex mutely slid off her hammock and prodded Cori awake. She had been distant since Will had come back, and would often stare out into space. It had been a few days, and it worried Alex to see her best friend not being bubbly because–contrary to popular belief–Alex had feelings.

"Cori," she hissed, only to stop again. Her eyes widened. She heard it again: the word 'stung' in an oddly soothing yet, wicked voice. This used to only happen in her nightmares, so she had shrugged it off a merely another one of her many fears, but ever since Will had returned it had began to appear during the day, each time producing less of a distant warble and more of a clear word.

She knew that 'stung' probably meant something important, but it's not like Mark or Cat would listen to her at all. They would probably think she was on one of her tangents about Beyond again. Alex knew that Beyond was real… it had to be. They were there for a reason.

"Yeah," Cori groaned giving her the evil eye.

"You're on Med-Jack duties on your own for today. I have to do something… important."

"Uh huh. OK. Sure." Alex was sure that her words would probably hit Cori a few minutes later.

She had woken up early to catch the maze at it's opening, before even Alex (after much prodding and begging Eve had caved and let her run), Eve and Laura–who had healed and was running again. Alex had told no one why she was breaking the number one rule and going into the maze, but she knew it was what she had to do. She had to get stung.

Now most people already thought Alex was off her rocker, so if she went and announced that she was going on an almost suicide mission based off of voices in her head, they would probably throw her in the Slammer for the rest of her time in the Glade, however short it was.

"Hmm… so the Griever's noises fade off in this direction at night." Alex quietly murmured. He frantic sprint had slowed down after a few turns, when she was sure that there was no way she could be stopped.

Why was Alex doing this? Well, unlike some of the younger Gladers, she had heard the noises at night and was sure that their time in the Glade was limited. If the others were going to sit on their butts and wait to be killed in painful, nasty ways, then she _had_ to do something, plus it's not like they need her anyway, so if she died it didn't matter.

Alex jumped when she heard voices.

"Damn you Alex, I missed a whole day of running just to look for you!" Mark had made it against the rules to curse, but Laura never listened. Well at least Alex assumed–from the accent–that it was Laura.

"I knew that girl was conked in the head."

Alex began to run again, as far away from the voices as possible. They were just in her head. No one cared about her. No one would search for her. All that mattered was getting the other Gladers out. Her life wasn't in the equation, but getting stung was.

Click. Whir. Clack. Moan. Her face brightened here was her chance. Get stung then somehow make it back to the Glade. No sweat.

"Here Griever, Griever." Alex whispered, "Come to mama."

Then she saw it: a hideous, bulbous creature… no, monster. Alex could have no doubts now, but even after reassuring herself it was still terrifying. Only two people had gone through the changing: Mark and Eve.

She still recalled the gut-wrenching scene. Mark's changing had been less violent, just a few outbursts, but Eve had attacked quite a few poor souls (namely Louis and Cat). Alex prayed that she wouldn't have the same reaction.

Both had screamed like they were in the worst of pain and afterwards had remembered some snippets of their past. Alex hoped that the voice in her head was telling her to do something that would help the Gladers find their way out.

The Griever turned around slowly, as if relishing her terror. Alex stepped forward and gulped hoping that it would be relatively painless. The Griever shot forward.

"There you are…" Alex spun around to see a pale Anna.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded sprinting back towards Anna. The Griever followed at full speed, so both Gladers had to run while talking.

"Well Cat had all of the Runners look for you after they could find you in the Glade, but this really isn't the time to talk, lets run!"

"No." Alex turned back around and analyzed the Griever. She had a mission and it was going to be done, "You shouldn't have followed me anyway."

Anna yelled to her, "Come on you idiot! Come back here now!"

Spike pushed out from its skin and it pounced, landing strait on top of Alex, knocking the wind out of her. Struggling she kicked the Griever, causing it to recoil and giving her a chance to worm free. _Come on just one sting_. It shot out one of its metal arms and knocked Alex back again, but this time she was ready. Alex ran forward sending one last prayer and stabbing her arm into a spike.

Alex's vision blurred and her mind began to become fuzzy. Unfortunately the Griever was still there and ready to kill her. It lunged once again, and this time Alex didn't dodge, so it gave her a large scratch down her side and knocked her down.

"Alex!" Anna rushed forward to help only to be knocked back again. She turned to the Griever and her eyes blazed. "EVE! LAURA! HELP!"

Alex couldn't stay conscious for much longer, and her memories where already coming back.

She knew who subject C8 was. She knew how to get out. It wasn't pretty.

**Whew! What a chapter! Sorry 'bout not posting in such a long time, I just had no WIFI. I did however, type up two chapters, so I will update tomorrow or today. I know, I know my action scenes are awful no need to tell me.**

**softball007: Thanks for the support and bearing with me through my phase of having no WIFI! I can't wait to write about how the Gladers deal with the changes that are happening! Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Newtie: I hop you liked this chapter! Don't worry about you character she will be featured in the next chapters pinky promise.**

**Datgirl45: Hope you like this chapter and again, sorry 'bout misspelling your characters name ;).**

**scarlett the starlet: I will openly admit that my spelling and grammar is awful, but I hope in this chapter I improved it. Don't worry I really do like when reviews help me improve my writing, so I took no offense! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Runnow11: Thought you might like that ;). She doesn't seem much of a 'flirter'. Hope you like this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, hello, yeah it's me. I really really really really sorry about not updating! I just, didn't like the chapter I wrote, so I rewrote it. Duh. It took a little longer than expected (I rewrote it 3 times), but here it is! It's from Betsy's POV. Kinda like a view of the Glade and the Gladers, just a chapter to begin the climax.**

Betsy and Toni sat in the shade of a willow tree. It was their place. The Weeping Willow as they called it. It was a place that wasn't governed by the rules of the Glader society. Toni–as usual–was hiding from Cat, who would most likely make her do her job, which was quote on quote 'too much to be asked'. Betsy, on the other hand, was legitimately on break.

"George made eggs _again_! I swear, he does it just so we suffer."

Betsy took a long look at Toni, "I doubt he'll stop making eggs just because you don't like them." Then with a snicker she continued, "I bet he does it just because Eve like eggs." Everyone knew that George was 'madly in love' with Eve, but every time he'd ask, she would come back with a snappy remark about how much of a player he was.

"Well, then tell Eve to change her favorite breakfast food to pancakes."

"How 'bout you bloody tell her?"

"Naw… she would just go on a tangent about how disgusting George is and blah, blah, blah."

Betsy nodded remembering her 'pleasant' conversation with Eve, that night her dreams were filled with motorcycle jackets and hair gel, "That girl can talk, when provoked."

"Toni get yer darn butt over 'ere!" That was Cat attempting to get Toni to actually do her job. She was always trying to find the Weeping Willow, but it was deep in the dead heads and _very_ well concealed.

Toni sighed, "When will she learn?"

"As soon as Louis and Amy become besties."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"That they secretly like each other."

"I dunno…" Betsy thought about it, they did talk a lot, perhaps Toni was right, "maybe."

"What do you think about Alex and the crazy thing she did? And don't you think it's a bit convoluted that Anna found her in the maze? Some kind of hidden message?"

"Well aren't you the smart one?" Betsy looked at her oddly, after all Toni wasn't the pondering type, but really, all she did was voice the things that everyone had been thinking, "There wasn't really anything different about Anna, but maybe she's hiding something."

"Yeah, she has a secret affiliation with the creators."

"Alex was all ways crazy anyway, but she never tried to kill her self. Then again, she began acting weird when Will came back."

"What's up with that!? Bringing dead Gladers back. I mean I get that the creators can defy the laws of physics, but defying nature! That's just creepy, and I mean Alex creepy. It's like he's a zombie."

"Well maybe he never died…"

A chilling scream echoed through the Glade again. Betsy winced.

"I think my break is over anyway, see you later Toni." Betsy waved goodbye to her moody friend, who grumbled something like 'work is for the weak'.

Betsy was a Track-hoe, so she split the Gardening work 50/50 with Cat.

"Have ya seen Toni?"

"Yeah I think she was in the homestead last." Betsy flashed her a smile as Cat walked away.

"We're pickin' tomatoes today so just finish up what I started. OK?" They worked in shifts since there were only two of them, so it was Betsy's turn.

"Roger that, Cat." She bent down in the field and mindlessly picked the plump tomatoes.

**. . . Time Skip . . .**

Rumors were spreading that Alex's changing was almost over, and most people were wagering whether they would find out she was insane. Betsy didn't think she was. Creepy. Yes. Blunt. Definitely. Crazy. NO.

"Betsy. Betsy!"

"What?" She looked over at Will. Her eyebrows furrowed. What was he doing here? She barely knew him and he barely knew her. Will had been accepted back with open arms, but people talked about him behind his back. He probably knew that. Will had stuffed his hands in his pockets and his eyes were trained on the ground.

"Alex's fully awake and Mark wants everyone there."

"It can't be that bad." She chuckled at the Gladers over reactions.

"Oh it's bad."

Betsy walked into the homestead trailed by Will. It was crowded with people and they were all tense.

"I'm telling you! In each section there is a small button, which must be pressed by someone!" Alex pleaded her case.

"Oh yeah, well what happens afterwards." She heard Laura scoff, aggression lacing her voice, "Sound like a death trap. Maybe it'll alert the bloody Grievers."

"I don't know. I don't know." Alex's voice was never raised above a quiet murmur, but she looked really desperate, "But it won't kill you. That I know."

"How do we know your not lying?" Mark said calmly.

Betsy stepped forward and raised her voice, "Why would she lie? What does she have to gain, but an empty Glade? Nothing will be better. In fact, it would be worse, nothing would get done and she'd be all alone."

People looked at her. It was odd for Betsy to add to a meeting, but today was an exception.

Cat spoke up after a long pause, "I guess she's right."

"Well, we have six sections, so six buttons." Mark said

"Six chances to be killed," she heard Laura mutter.

"That's not all," Alex, continued, wiping sweat from her forehead, " Subject C8 is a person."

"Who!?" Cat demanded.

"A person sent here to trigger the Greivers. Will. Every phenomenon. A variable, as they called it."

"Who's 'they'?" Amy finally said.

"The creators. Duh. Anyway, the full title is blank subject C8 The Trigger."

"What's in the blank?"

"Beats me." Alex shrugged, "I remembered at first, but it kinda faded."

Betsy looked around to see a mix of expressions. There where some suspicious faces, some shocked faces, and some faces–like her own–were finally believing Alex. Everything she said made sense.

Mark sighed, "I guess we really don't have any choice." He turned and addressed the Gladers, "As you may know, the maze doors are closing later and the Grievers are coming closer every night, we can't just be sitting ducks. I will personally go with the Runners and press the button in section 1 because it's open."

Betsy heard quiet chorus of 'ok' and 'mmhm'.

"Good luck keeping up Mark." Eve said, slightly annoyed that the Leader was invading her turf.

One thing was for sure: the Glade would NEVER be the same.

**Soo… what do the buttons do? Why did the creators end the trial so soon? What is going on? Why am I asking questions when I already know the answers?**

**Rachel: Don't worry 'bout not commenting, it's not required, I like that you like the way I write Cori I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize, again, for not updating in a such a long time.**

**Newtie: I know Alex has to be messed up in the head… right? He he he he. I really hope you like this chapter!**

**softball007: Aww thanks for the compliment! I am really excited for your story too!**

**PokeGirl Blue: Ha I guess I kinda threw you a curveball with Amy's love interest. Eh? Or not if you could read my mind or you are really good at predicting things.**

**theevilsquiddancer: I did keep writing! I hope you like this chapter as much as the other chapters!**

**Datgirl45: I'm glad someone gets me. All of my friends were like 'it's great to be unplugged and in nature'. Aren't they crazy? Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Runnow11: Glad that you liked my fighting scene. I admit I'm pretty awful at action scenes and romance scenes, so that one took me a while to write. Glad that I'm keeping you on your toes! Hope you like this chapter.**

**The real world is scary: Firstly I'm honored that you like my story because I love yours. Secondly your wish was answered! Hope you like this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello. Sorry 'bout not updating sooner, it's just I was in Disney World (talk about crowds) and I was really mulling over how I wanted it to go. This is from Laura's POV.**

Laura walked out of the homestead, accompanied by Eve, completely frustrated with Mark. She got that he was the Leader, and what he said went, but it didn't mean that she had to cooperate. Laura, for sure, wasn't going to go on a suicide mission, based off of a crazy person's wish.

Laura turned to Eve, who was walking stoically beside her, "Can you believe him! I mean going off of Alex's tangent. I thought that he was smart."

Eve shrugged, "What Betsy said was logical. Anyway, you have to take him, because being the Keeper means that I have to train Anna."

"Aww, come on Eve! Do you want to send your friend on a suicide mission!"

"Well, I might be able to get some sleep…"

"What your saying is that I have no choice. Right?"

Eve nodded and Laura rolled her eyes.

The gates closed at about 8 pm. Laura groaned and collapsed on her bed, hoping to find a peaceful rest. Luck was not on her side.

_She sat stiffly at a white plastic table. Her mother was sitting sullenly behind her._

_ "__It was be for the better dear," her mother said, quietly placing her hand on Laura's shoulder. Laura swatted it away and felt tears brimming in her eyes._

_She swallowed the emotion and apathetically said, "You left me. You have no right to call me dear." Laura was about 16 years old and having her first (and last) visit with her mom, while she was at WICKED. Tomorrow was her birthday; "You left me with these people. You took Angel away from me. You left me with nothing, but white lab coats. These people think of me like nothing more than a rat to do tests on. I'm glad to leave you."_

_ "__I understand that your mad, but you had a better life here. You don't get it, how hard it has been out there with the Flare raging."_

_ "__I don't care how bloody dangerous it was and is! What I needed was a mom, not some idiotic scientist, who monitor my vital signs in my sleep!"_

_ "__After I lost Angel… I couldn't lose you too. It was for the better."_

_A naisily voice called in, " Five minutes left of visiting time."_

_ "__You let them take me away when I was seven! I thought you abandoned me for half my life!" Laura spat at her mother spitefully._

_ "__There's nothing more I can say, Laura. We can leave this room on good terms or bad ones." Laura didn't respond, " I guess bad terms it is, but before I go take this." _

_Her mom uncurled her hand and pushed a cold metal thing in it. She got up, "Goodbye forever Laura." With that she briskly walked out of the room._

_Laura looked down at her hand. There was a small, rose gold locket with a copper engraving 'To my one true love Abigail'. Laura gasped. It was from her father. They had known each other very briefly, only until she was 6. He had gotten the Flare, and her mother had run away from him, but not before he–in his last moments of sanity–could write her a letter and give her the locket._

_Laura gingerly opened the locket, as if it would disappear if she did it wrong. Inside was a crinkly sheet of paper and a small picture. In the picture there was her infant sister, Angel, giving a toothy grin towards the camera and Laura who was holding a small daisy. _

_Laura remembered that day, they where having a fabulous afternoon in the park until her father had gotten a call. He had tested positive. She glowered bitterly; it shattered her happy family. Finally she unfolded the paper._

_'__I love you, Laura, and Angel. As my sanity fades, just remember, no matter what I do, I love you.'_

Laura woke with a start. Her head pounded, the dream had felt so real… was it? She got up changed, combed her hair, and jogged out to the gates. Mark was already waiting there.

"Shall we?" She said with faux formality, "I prefer to be murdered by Grievers early in the day." She had decided that there was no arguing with Eve, and was going to just go with the flow.

Mark sighed, "Lets just go."

They jogged quietly, until it dawned on her that they had no idea where the button was.

"So where is this button, exactly?" Laura questioned.

"Beats me." Mark shrugged.

"Your telling me that we've been jogging for an hour and you have no idea where we're actually going!"

"Well, I figured we'd find it eventually."

"Are you bloody kidding me!" Laura cried.

"Be quiet."

"What do-"

"Shush!" He narrowed his eyes, "There it is." It was a small, round, red button at the end of a long corridor. It looked suspicious, and Laura was surprised that no one had ever noticed it before. Maybe it wasn't there before. Mark stepped forward and slowly moved his arm, until it was positioned right in front of the button.

Slowly and deliberately his pressed down on it, then instinctively rolled away. Laura shielded her self, but when there where no explosions had happened, she looked up.

A crisp, small, white sheet of paper had been dispensed out of a now invisible slot, and the button had disappeared. She rushed forward and picked the paper up. Slowly, after unfolding it, she read the words on the slip aloud, "Stiff 4."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know, but I think that we just got our first clue on how to get out of the maze." Laura felt her lips curl into a smile, small at first, but soon it became a wide, toothy grin. The people that sent her there were going to regret even letting the thought cross their mind.

"Well, I think we better go tell the other Gladers."

"Cool! Race you back!" Laura took off.

"Laura, slow down. We don't want a repeat of last time!" Mark called after her, in vain, but instead of being his usual cautious self, Mark decided that it was time to take a risk. He chased after Laura down the corridor and back into the Glade.

"We're back!" Laura shouted, "And we've made progress!"

**So, what did you think? I hope you get where I'm going with this! If you don't, you really need to reread The Maze Runner then you'll get it.**

**The real world is scary: I really hope you like this chapter, and will update your story soon (can't wait for the crossover)!**

**PokeGirl Blue: Ya, I'm pretty awful at hiding my intentions ;)! I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the support.**

**softball007: I really like the start of your chapter and I hope you'll continue liking mine! **

**Nerdicarp: Well, I wont kill off Mark…or will I.**

**Datgirl45: Thanks for the review I really hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the continued support.**

**So, that's all for the responses, until next time, my fellow Gladers. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi, what's up? Shall we? Sorry this is late I had finals this week and I was super stressed. (My science teacher's crazy! Who gives finals in 7****th**** freaking grade) this is from Amy's POV! There are more excuses at the bottom.**

Amy stared blankly into space and pursed her lips. She hadn't really been bothered by Alex's crazy attempt at suicide–Amy already knew she was jacked–but, after her rant had been true Amy had actually began to wonder if they were going to make it out.

They had gotten 6 words, 6 very odd words. Stiff 4, Catch 3, Bleed 1, Float 5, Death 2, Push 6. **(AN: I am very aware that I put the words out of order)!**

"Amy. Amy! Amy!" She blinked a few times and turned to glare at whomever had woken her from her thoughts.

"What!?" She growled at Louis.

"Well, you've been standing there for a minute holding the large wooden planks, that I was planning to use to repair the Dining Pavilion." He smirked sarcastically.

"Oh," Amy said slightly sheepishly, but not backing down, "Take them." She shoved the planks in his arms causing him to stumble backwards.

"What was that for!?"

"For being an idiot," He rolled his eyes and she continued, "like usual." She had decided to tolerate him, so the punishment would be over as soon as possible, but she couldn't speak for him.

"It's like I'm looking in a mirror." He retorted hammering in a plank on one side, while she did the other.

"Well, that's all for today," Amy said, wiping sweat from her eyebrows, while turning towards the homestead to see Adam running from the homestead.

"Tired princess?" Louis said. Amy scowled at him.

Adam smiled goofily, "Hey Amy!"

"Adam, we don't have to say hi to each other every time we meet."

He quirked his eyebrows, "Well it's better than sticking in an awkward silence."

"I guess you have a point… anyway come on we have to 'greet the Runners'." She gave him 'come on' motion and turned to follow Louis who was stalking to the doors. Normally the doors would close earlier and they would do a little work after they greeted the Runners, but the doors closed so much later that they had to end work then meet the Runners.

Eve and Anna came first because she was technically still in training, and Eve always came earlier to make sure she got back. Laura came a few minutes later with hunched shoulders. They had found 6 clues on how to get out then, it went flat-line. Nothing.

"Come on Amy! I know the walls are interesting, but seriously! It's dinner." Louis complained.

"Well I'm not hungry," She sat down and tucked her knees close to her chest fixing her green eyes intensely on the–still open–maze doors.

"Yeah, but I am." He sat down next to her.

"So."

"I cant go any ware without you," he gave an exasperated sigh, "you know that it sounds like I just used a cheesy pick up line."

"You better be glad that I know what you meant." Her lips curved up into a small smirk.

"No need to be so violent all the time."'

"I'll stop threatening people, when you lose the smart mouth."

"I'll take that as a never."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Amy thought she was talking to a completely different person, when he didn't insult her there was something more… more genuine.

There was something off and she just couldn't pin point it. Was it that she wasn't fighting with Louis? No. Was it the sudden loss of wind? Maybe. She scrunched her eyebrows and looked up from the grass that she was picking. Her face paled and she gulped. That was it; she knew what was wrong.

Amy scrambled to her feet and began to run towards the homestead, to be followed by (a probably very confused) Louis.

"Where the hell are you going!?"

"Connect the dots, idiot." Amy slammed the homestead's door open and tromped through the bottom 'hospital' area and towards the stairs. Panting she climbed the stairs and burst into the upper level.

"Whoa, Amy you look like ya've seen a ghost." Cat said.

"Worse," She groaned.

"Well, spill," Mark demanded.

"The doors… they aren't closing."

"And with nothing stopping them, the Grievers can come here," Cori said.

"So then we can be brutally murdered." Amy finished, "Thank you for sating the obvious Cori."

"We need to stop arguing," Mark rubbed his temples, "Eve, Laura, Will and George, go collect as much food as possible from the dining hall. Amy, Louis and Adam, go collect as much wood as possible and board down all the doors and windows. Cori, Alex and Anna, go bring all of the medical supplies up here, so they are out of harms way. Cat, myself, Tori and Betsy will go collect other necesseties."

"About that, has anyone seen my needle, I think I'll have to look for it…" Toni didn't seem very worried, even though the needle was very important to her life.

Betsy sighed, "I help." They scampered off.

"Well," Anna demanded, "Are we just going to be sitting ducks. I've seen a Griever and they could take this homestead down in one hit because, no offence, it is the most structurally unsound building ever."

"We don't have any other options." Cat said in a tone that left no room for arguing.

"We do," Alex said mysteriously, "We have to do what we were sent here for."

"Stop with the crazy talk and do what I told you to do!" Mark snapped, "we can deal with the 'getting out' factor later!"

Amy briskly walked out to the Builders hut and began to collect planks and other building supplies. She frowned; they had lived peacefully for so long. Why change things now?

**Ok, this is going to be an author's note. So here are my excuses, first I had finals, so I had to study like a mad man. Then I got strep throat and I couldn't write because I was super sick. Then there was Christmas decorating, so I was really busy and finally I typed up this chapter. I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! Sorry if it's not the best chapter, I haven't wrote in a long time. Also my family is coming over so I wont be updating very frequently.**

**softball007: Who knows my friend, who knows.**


End file.
